


救赎第一部26

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部26

第26章  
　　润玉怔了怔，以为自己听错了，璇玑宫里怎么会有鸟？  
　　忽然被子动了，似乎被什么东西顶起了一个角。过了一会儿，那小小的凸起又慢慢平复下去了。不，它只是换了个方向，慢腾腾的往前挪。  
　　润玉轻轻将被子掀开，一团火红的毛球就顺着缝隙骨碌碌滚了下来。  
　　那小东西有些懵，拢着翅膀静静蹲了好一会儿才回过神来。  
　　“啾。”翎毛歪了，赶紧伸出爪子拨一拨。  
　　“……旭儿？”润玉不敢置信，这分明是凤凰幼崽。  
　　他将手指伸到凤凰面前，凤凰歪着脑袋瞅瞅他，用嫩黄的喙啄了啄，见他不动，便扑棱着小翅膀跳到了他掌心。  
　　“旭儿，你怎会变成这副模样。”他将凤凰捧到眼前，看着那对水葡萄似的眼睛，“你还认得我吗？”  
　　凤凰一屁股蹲在他掌心，短短的尾羽扫过肌肤，痒痒的。  
　　他抚着鸟儿的绒毛，柔声道：“你若认得我，就啾一声，若不认得，就啾两声。”  
　　凤凰似乎被他抚得烦了，侧头啄了一下他指尖，“啾啾啾，啾，啾啾啾啾。”  
　　这是什么意思？  
　　心机深沉的天帝糊涂了，他虽能洞察人心，却不会洞察鸟心  
　　“快宣岐黄仙官。”  
　　一声诏令，刚刚歇下的岐黄仙官又赶紧颠着老腿来到了璇玑宫，他本以为至多不过是火凤殿下有个头疼脑热，谁知竟在天帝的床铺上看到了一只鸟。  
　　“这……”  
　　“它就是旭儿。”  
　　以仙草为壁，以百鸟绒羽为底，里面还放上凤凰喜欢的东海明珠。每颗都只有拇指大小，光滑莹润，就算在夜里也能发出微微幽光。如今这个精致的鸟巢就放在天帝的腿上。  
　　床铺柔软，地上还有灵力护持，就算那鸟儿从窝里摔下去，也不会少一根鸟毛，可天帝仍怕鸟儿受到伤害，虚虚将手掌拢在巢边。  
　　能让陛下如此爱重的，当然只有火凤殿下。  
　　“容小仙给殿下诊……咳咳，查探一番。”  
　　望色，全是绒毛；听声息，只会呼你一团火焰；问话，满口啾啾啾；诊脉，鸟儿的脉在何处？  
　　岐黄仙官行医十几万年，第一次觉得头疼，偏偏天帝还在一旁等着他回话。  
　　“如何？”润玉目光不离凤凰，“他是身体回归幼年状态，还是连神智也一同回归了？”  
　　凤凰在岐黄仙官手里跳来跳去，这里啄啄，那里啄啄。似乎觉得滋味不甚鲜美，呸呸两声喷出几颗火星，又扑棱着翅膀跳回润玉手上了。  
　　岐黄仙官终于松了一口气，那小凤凰啄得他实在痒痒，想挠又怕不小心抓下它一根绒毛。至于挥开之类的动作，有天帝在侧，更是连想都不用想了。  
　　“方才小仙将灵力探入殿下体内，发现水系灵力十分浓郁。殿下属火，本就力弱，此时水灵压制火灵……或许，这就是殿下变回幼年形态的原因了。”  
　　润玉十分懊恼，“都是本座的错。”忽然想到什么，双眼一亮，“照你这么说，待旭儿将水灵吸收殆尽，便能恢复原型了？”  
　　岐黄仙官十分为难。  
　　润玉眼中只有凤凰，完全没看到他那难看的脸色，“那旭儿何时能复原？”  
　　岐黄仙官一咬牙，“小仙不知。”  
　　“不知？”润玉终于抬眼看向了他，“你精通医术，居然跟本座说不知？”  
　　璇玑宫温度骤降，空中飞起片片霜花，地上结起一层薄冰。  
　　岐黄仙官忍着惧怕，“殿下乃天地间唯一一只火凤，超脱人、神、仙。小仙愚钝，所见医书典籍皆没有此例。因此陛下所问，小仙实在不知该如何答话。”  
　　小凤凰似乎察觉到了什么，仰头轻轻啾了一声。  
　　润玉压下心头火气，“那依你所学，此症该如何解？你只管说，本座不怪罪。”  
　　岐黄仙官左思右想，大着胆子道：“请容小仙为殿下再查探一番。”  
　　润玉双手将小凤凰捧了过去，岐黄仙官小心翼翼的接了过来。掀开翅膀，拉出爪子，甚至连尾羽都拨开来瞧了瞧，总之上下左右从外而内，十分精细，十分全面，不敢漏下一处。  
　　若不是他精通岐黄之术，若不是旭儿复原只能指望着他，润玉发誓非把他那双爪子剁下来不可。  
　　“怎样？”他一字一顿，简直连牙缝都迸着火星子。  
　　岐黄仙官恭敬的将凤凰放回鸟窝，摇头道：“凤凰乃是天地灵物，到他觉得自己可以了就……自己复原吧！”  
　　润玉深吸一口气，“有什么法子能让他此刻就觉得自己可以了？”  
　　“不知，小仙又没为凤凰治过病。”  
　　轰隆，璇玑宫的柱子塌了。  
　　岐黄仙官在被丢出去之前，挣扎着喊出一句话，“陛下可去找月下仙人……”他没能把话说完，因为他已经被润玉丢进了天河。  
　　不错，还可去问月下仙人。虽然此人长着一张稚嫩的脸庞，但年岁足足比自己多出几十万年，兴许……他有法子。  
　　“天帝大驾光临，恕老夫未能远迎。”口中说着请罪的话，神态却一点都看不出请罪的意思。丹朱慢条斯理的翻着姻缘簿，间或用笔在上面勾勒一下，连个眼神都不屑赏给润玉。  
　　“叔父，今日润玉有事相求。”  
　　丹朱掏掏耳朵，“果然人老了耳朵就不灵光了，我居然听到天帝陛下说‘求’。”他指着众人道：“你们都听到了吗？陛下在求我。”  
　　天帝威重，众人哪敢出声，纷纷低头装作没听到。  
　　丹朱也不在意，如今天界被这厮治理得犹如铁桶一般，众人一举一动皆在他掌控之中。就连他这姻缘府，倘若自己不是挂着个叔父的名义，恐怕早就像荼姚一样被投入毗婆牢狱了。  
　　他绕着润玉走了一圈，满脸讽刺，“当初我苦苦哀求你让我见一见凤娃，你是怎么说的？你说凤娃不愿见我。当真好笑，我是凤娃的叔父啊，从小看着他长大，除了太微荼姚，就是他最亲近的人，他怎会不愿见我。”  
　　怒指润玉，“苦苦等了一百多年，你终于肯让他来见我了。可又用傀儡术将我控制，让我口不能言，只能眼睁睁看着凤娃离开。润玉啊润玉，当初我就知道你心狠，却不知道你竟能狠到这地步。”  
　　润玉淡淡的道：“说够了吗？”  
　　“不够。”丹朱吼了回去，“你的罪行，一桩桩，一件件，罄竹难书。”  
　　“好，那你继续说。”润玉坐了下来，随手一挥，桌上便现出一套茶具。素手皓腕，烹茶煮水，真让人赏心悦目。  
　　丹朱忽然说不下去了，恨恨道：“你来这里干什么，姻缘府不欢迎你，你走。”  
　　“我今日来，确实有事相求。”他执起壶柄，水流弯出一道优美的弧线落入杯中。“叔父，请。”  
　　丹朱自然不会喝他的茶，“什么事，说。”  
　　“是旭儿。”他手掌一翻，现出一颗灵珠，一只通体火红的凤凰幼崽在里面睡得正香。


End file.
